


Gifts

by perhapsaperson



Series: Holiday advent challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsaperson/pseuds/perhapsaperson
Summary: Wolfgang brings home a surprise gift for his partners
Relationships: Felix Brenner/Wolfgang Bogdanow, Felix Brenner/Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar
Series: Holiday advent challenge 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I know, there's already a canon ot3 in existence with these two, and I've got nothing against it or anything, but hear me out: this ship is good

“Are you sure?” Wolfgang asks, staring at the selection in front of him with more apprehension then he’d felt when his life was in danger. “This one?”

“Yes, this one,” Says Riley. “It’s a good one. You made a good choice.”

Wolfgang nods slowly, not quite reassured.

He stands in a jewelry store with the rest of his cluster, save Kala of course. They’re helping him pick out the right one. He’s not even sure this gift is a good idea in the first place, maybe he should just leave now and come up with something else.

“Oh no you don’t,” Nomi says, apparently picking up on his apprehension. “You’re not chickening out now.”

“It’s now chickening out,” he says. “Just - rethinking my idea -”

“Sure, sure,” says Lito. “Rethinking your idea to chicken out.” Wolfgang shoots him a glare.

“Just buy the thing,” Sun says, rolling her eyes.

“They’re gonna love it,” says Capheus.

“Yes,” says Riley. “They’ll love it. Stop overthinking.”

“Sir?” Says the clerk, and for a moment Wolfang worries he’s said something out loud that he meant to say to the cluster. He doesn’t seem alarmed though, only a little impatient, and Wolfgang realizes that from the clerk’s point of view he’s been standing there silently for several minutes now.

“Will you be taking these ones?”

Wolfgang stares down at the rings, considering them one last time. He’d spent hours picking them out, making sure all three of them would like it.

He looks back up at the clerk, and out of the corner of his eye gets smiles from the rest of his cluster.

“Yes,” he says. “These ones.”

\- - -

Wolfgang fidgets with the boxes as he waits for them to come home.

He’s already had to talk himself out of giving up on this entire idea and getting rid of the gifts about four times. He’s sure part of the reason he’s still here is because the others would never let him hear the end of it. With seven other people sharing sharing your mind, he finds, you always have accountability for your actions. He has yet to decide whether this is a good thing or not.

He runs his finger over a perfectly folded seam on the gift. He hadn’t wrapped it, of course, and had instead borrowed Will, which was the only reason they didn’t look like garbage.

He shakes his head, trying to snap himself out of it, pushing aside the urge to start pacing around the small room. He can feel the others, save Kala of course, sending him gentle encouragement and reassurances, which he appreciates. 

Kala, on the other hand, he’s trying very hard to stay away from right now. Keeping this whole thing a secret from Kala had been near impossible. She definitely knew he was planning something for them, but she’d agreed not to ‘look’, so at least what it was would be a surprise. The thought of reaching out to her now, and somehow feeling what she might be anticipating from him, is a terrifying one, so he tries to stay away.

He hears them approaching out in the hall. He’d known they were close, because of course he couldn’t block Kala out entirely, not that he’d want too. Still, when he hears them coming his heart jumps, and his instinct to flee kicks in once again. He resolutely ignores it.

The door unlocks and the two of them enter. They’re in the middle of a very energetic conversation, both talking and laughing freely. He finds himself smiling at the sight of it, and he feels just a little bit of his anxiety dissipate. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being delighted by the sight of them together, two of the most important people in his life. It was hard to believe they’d only met in person a year ago, now they acted like they’d known each other half their lives.

“Hey,” Kala says, smiling gently. He’s sure she can feel his anxiety by now, but she’d nice enough not to say anything, to let him get to it himself.

“Hey,” he says, attempting a casual tone. “How was the shopping?”

Felix narrows his eyes with suspicion, because while he and Wolfgang don’t have a telepathic bond, they have know each other most of their lives, and Felix can definitely tell when he’s nervous. He, unlike Kala, is not content to let Wolfgang keep it to himself.

“What’s up with you?” He asks, with his usual tact.

“Nothing,” Wolfgang says. “I just -” He hesitates again.

Now or never, he thinks. He takes a quiet breath, hoping they don’t notice but knowing they probably do. “I got you something.”

He fishes the packages out of his jacket pocket and hands them over. Felix looks at it with puzzlement for a moment. Wolfgang know he’s trying to figure out what the worry was about, because Wolfgang wasn’t one to get nervous, especially not around them and especially not about something so simple as a holiday gift.

Kala looks curious, too, but he can also feel a thrill of excitement in her. He thinks maybe she’s starting to get an inkling of what he’s giving them. 

Their hesitation only lasts a moment, though, and soon they’re tearing through the wrapping paper. Felix gets through it first and pauses to wait for Kala. Once she’s removed the last of the wrapping from her gift, then stare down and the small black boxes with apprehension.

“What is this?” Felix asks, hesitant.

“Open it,” Wolfgang says, his heart trying to escape from his chest.

Felix and Kala share a glance before opening each of their boxes, in almost perfect synchrony. Once they do, they stop short, staring wide-eyed.

“Are you - are you serious?” Felix asks, sounding astonished. He looks up at Wolfgang with something like amazement. “Is this for real?”

“Of course it’s for real,” Wolfgang says. “What else would it be?”

“I just mean -” Felix glances at Kala again, and she cuts in.

“I think we were wondering - what this meant,” she says. She looks excited, but hesitant.

Wolfgang smiles and fishes his own ring out of his pocket. “I got one for me too. One for each of us, so we all match.”

They both stare at him expectantly, and he takes a deep breath. He has to say it, and he’s sure Kala can feel what he’s feeling, and he’s sure Felix can read him like a book by now, but he still has to say it.

“I know we can probably never actually get married,” he says, before his courage can waver. “But I want to be with the two of you for the rest of my life. These can be like - symbols. Of us.”

He pauses for a moment, one final hesitation. “If - if you’ll take them.”

Twin expressions of surprise turn to astonished smiles.

“If we’ll take them?” Felix says, astonished. “Of course we’ll take them, idiot!” He sounds more excited that Wolfgang has heard in a long time, and he feels another rush in his chest.

“Of course we will,” Kala says, grinning.

Felix laughs a kind of breathless, carefree laugh, then grabs Wolfgang behind the neck and kisses him.

He can hear Kala laughing, and then she’s pressed up against them. Felix pulls away, enough to get one arm around her, and suddenly the three of them are in a tight embrace.

He can feel the rest of the cluster through their bond, happy for them, excited for them. He can feel Kala, and Felix, wrapped in his arms, and his heart is rushing again but this time it’s entirely a good feeling. He could live in this moment forever, but he doesn’t have too, because he’ll have them, by his side. Together. For life.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was super cheesy and kinda lame, but I just think this ship deserves more fic


End file.
